1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improvement for a method of clamping a lattice-like ceramic structural body for catalytic convertor and the like, which is substantially cylindrical in contour and a substantially uniform lattice in section, said lattice having a member of square holes formed by a pair of parallel wall groups crossing perpendicular with each other and extending in lengthwise direction of the structural body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Hitherto, the structural body of this type has been clamped by a casing of catalytic convertor, deodrizer and the like through a damping member. However, a clamping force is equally applied on the structural body from the outer periphery thereof, so that the breaking of the structural body is frequently caused during the assembling or in the use.
The inventor has made various studies on such breaking phenomenon and as a result, found out that in the clamping of the structural body, the breaking strength in a direction parallel to the wall groups is considerably higher than that in a direction of 45.degree. to the wall groups.